simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:SebaXL
Tu wiki de los sims Hola, leí el mensaje que le dejaste a Trébol. Por lo que entendí, tu ya habías creado un wiki de los sims sin saber que existía este, y ahora quieres fusionarlos. Estaría encantado de fusionar los wikis siempre que tengas mucho contenido para aportar. Añadiríamos tu contenido a Simspedia y yo te nombraría administrador. Si no tienes mucho contenido lo mejor sería cerrar tu wiki y concentrarnos en Simspedia, después de todo ambos somos parte de la misma comunidad: los fans de Los Sims. En este caso serías bienvenido aquí como un usuario común y agradeceriamos mucho tu participación. Saludos --Salce 02:01 14 jul 2009 (UTC) :En este momento no me parece necesario que halla más administradores. Lo de nombrarte admin era en el caso de que tuvieras un wiki tan completo como el nuestro y quisieras fusionarlo. No te lo tomes a mal, agradezco mucho tu buena voluntad, pero no puedo hacer admin a todo usuario que participa. Si el wiki crece lo suficiente y tiene mucha gente participando en él entonces si nombraré más administradores pero de momento no es necesario. --Salce 01:36 17 jul 2009 (UTC) ::No importa, seguire editando para lograr que la wiki sea una wiki de calidad, si les parece creare plantillas nuevas para que la wiki cresca, gracias por aceptarme en su wiki. --SebaXL 01:53 17 jul 2009 (UTC) Tus aportes He visto todos los artículos que escribiste y me sorprendí gratamente. Realmente eres muy trabajador. Aprecio mucho tu buena voluntad. Sólo me gustaría decirte algo. Seguro nostaste que hice algunos cambios en los artículos que creaste, más que nada en la redacción. Estos cambios los hice porque los artículos tenían un lenguaje muy informal. Recuerda que si bien Simspedia no trata un tema serio, sigue siendo una enciclopedia, y debe conservar un lenguaje objetivo y neutral/formal. Es sólo un comentario, no te lo tomes a mal, hiciste un gran trabajo. Saludos, --Salce 03:50 18 jul 2009 (UTC) : Gracias, lo que pasa es que no soy muy formal, lo que trato de hacer ahora es crear los articulos para que los usuarios los corrigieran. Voy a tratar de ser mas objetivo y mas formal. : Sun-Sun, --SebaXL 16:58 18 jul 2009 (UTC) Notas Expan's'''iones se escribe con "s", no con "c". No te preocupes, ya corregí el error en los artículos. : Ups, perdon pero tengo muchas faltas de ortografia, voy a corregir otras faltas, gracias por corregir. --SebaXL 19:20 19 jul 2009 (UTC) ¡Bienvenido! Sé que ya es muy tarde xD, pero bienvenido. Ví que estuviste muy activo, y la verda casi me desmayo. Sigue así. Yo desafortunadametne no pude estar activo (me fui de viaje), pero ya regresé, y colaboraré más seguido. Un saludo: --Trébol (Buzón) 18:25 19 jul 2009 (UTC) :PD: A algunos usuarios no les gusta qeu respondas en tu página de discusión. Ésto no quiere decir que no puedas hacerlo, y, de hecho, a mí no me molesta. Sólo es un comentario. --Trébol (Buzón) 18:39 19 jul 2009 (UTC) : Gracias por la bienvenida :D ::De nada. Gracias a tí por unirte al proyecto. Y tu página de usuario te está quedando muy bien, por cierto. --Trébol (Buzón) 04:16 20 jul 2009 (UTC) Bienvenido Pues ya que has vuelto... ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Otra cosa... ¿Me podrías decir el por qué de tu ausencia? Si no lo quieres hacer, no hay problema ;). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:12 5 sep 2009 (UTC) : Me consumio el tiempo unas cosas personales pero ¡Ya Volvi! :D SebaXL 02:32 5 sep 2009 (UTC) RE: Vandalismo ¡Hola, SebaXL! Gracias por avisarme. Salí un rato hoy, y hasta ahora me puedo conectar. Me doy una vuelta por el Wiki y corrijo lo que esté mal. Voy a regañar a las IP's, y si siguen dando lata, las bloqueo. Muchas gracias por el aviso. ¡Saludos, como siempre! --Trébol (Buzón) 04:02 5 oct 2009 (UTC) :Parece que todo está resuelto, y no he tenido que hacer nada. Todo está en calma, parece que sólo te atacan a tí. Ya van dos veces, si no me acuerdo mal. Me tengo que ir a dormir... ya son las 9:00 :P. Pero mañana, en cuanto llegue de la escuela (¿había mencionado mi edad?), me doy una vuelta por acá. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 04:09 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Artículos Solicitados Tienes razón. En poco tiempo lo actualizo... espero que no moleste a Salce que no lo haya consultado, pero no está muy activo, y creo que es mi deber poner artículos. Gracias por el aviso. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:51 8 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ya los he actualizado. He tomado en cuenta tu opinión, y ahora los artículos a crear son barrios, mayoritariamente de Los Sims 2 con sus expansiones. Sin embargo, cuando acaben éstos, pondré los sub-barrios de Los Sims 2, y luego los barrios de la expansión de Los Sims 3, Los Sims 3: Trotamundos. Ahora en vez de poner "¡saludos''", te regresaré el sun-sun. ¡Sun-sun! --Trébol (Buzón) 02:32 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Arc.94 Hola, soy Arc.94, un miembro de aca de Simspedia, trato de ayudar en lo que puedo, bueno, ya sabés (?). Mira, el tema es así: a mi se me había ocurrido hacer historias de los jugadores, como el wiki en inglés,así los jugadores podían poner sus historias, de si casaron a alguien, lo mataron, lo hicieron tern hijos con, hicieron que engañara a su pareja con, etcétera. Se lo consulté a Trébol, que le consultó a Salce, que está desaparecido hace como un mes del wiki, así que Trébol dijo que podíamos hacerlo. Pero no sabemos incluirlo en la plantilla. Con Elviralapida tratamos, pero no pudimos (él hizo una página de Teorías de Lolita Lápida, por eso se me ocurrió preguntarle). Así que quería saber si vos sabés como se hace, así ya empezamos. A Elviralapida también se le ocurrió hacer un registro o censo de los usuarios diciendo que juegos y expansiones tienen para ver como nos pueden ayudar. Y no sé, eso fue todo. No sé si voy a estar mucho hoy acá porque es mi cumpleaños, pero mañana seguro sí, Así que saludos, --Arc.94 19:31 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Teorías y más ¡Hola, SebaXL! Veo que estás haciendo buen trabajo con ésto. A cada página nueva de teorías que hay, estás agregando __NEWSECTIONLINK__ y la debida plantilla, que, creo, creaste tú, ¿cierto? Bueno... quería decirte que dentro de poco abriremos una votación para determinar qué formato deben de tener las páginas de teorías e Historias de los jugadores. Yo te avisaré el día que la votación esté lista. La votación durará 7 días (debido a que no tenemos muchos usuarios). Aparte, Arc.94 te puede ayudar mucho con ésto, si tienes algún problema con las teorías o historias de los jugadores, puedes contactarlo. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 21:49 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias Con razón, hoy se me desarmó la página de Bartolo Del Recoleto y no sabía porque era ¬¬, jajaja, em, no sé qué más. Hoy me puse a escribir una canción (debería decir otra). Y no la terminé, mañana la termino (si te fijas en mi página de usuario, una frase que no me identifica es "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy", yo soy exactamente al revés, jajaja) Y no sé, saludos, a vos, a tu familia, a tus mascotas si tenés, a tus compañeros, etc. (?), Me fui, --Arc.94 01:40 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Plantillas Otra vez yo, SebaXL xD. He visto que has modificado la plantilla Sim para poner historias de los jugadores, pero... ¿No sería mejor agregarla directamente para no tener que escribir "historias=true" o algo así? Bueno... eso lo puedo hacer yo, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión, o el por qué lo hiciste de esa manera. Es todo, no vayas a pensar que es un regaño o estoy enojado xD. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 04:05 6 nov 2009 (UTC) : ¡Hola!, bueno vamos al grano, lo hice haci porque no se hacerlo en esta wiki (en la Simspedia en inglés me sale perfecto) no se si es algo relacionado con el class ya que es diferente aqui que en la wiki en inglés pero gracias por editar esa parte por mi :D. Tambien hay otra razón (xD), para los Sims no resusitables no tendria caso poner Historias de los Jugadores (aunque claro, siempre hay un Mod para eso :P). Sun Sun! SebaXL 22:13 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Sims Náufragos Hola ,una pregunta como hago para crear una plantila para los sims náufragos hace un rato creé la página y ahora voy por la sim Jessica Knight y no sé como hacer para que en vez que la plantilla diga sims 2 diga sims historias de náufragos,al igual con la isla "Tras el naufragio y sin compromiso" y la otr "Isla Kieromami" los nombres son raros xD gracias Elviralapida 22:09 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Re sims náufragos Dale gracias Elviralapida 22:26 7 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Vota! xD ¡Hola, ! Quería avisarte que la votación para decidir el formato de las historias de los jugadores ya está lista. Me gustaría mucho que pasaras y votaras, creo que tu opinión es importante. Me voy, vine de rapidín a avisarte. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 05:54 8 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: La votación está aquí Artículos solicitados Enseguida los actualizo. Dame una hora y estará listo. Gracias. Próximamente yo me pondré a ayudarles con los artículos creados, cosa que no había podido hacer. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 04:36 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Novedad... El juego ya estaba disponible para descarga ilegal desde hacía muuuucho tiempo, tal vez un mes. Pero yo no quise bajármelo, capaz que tiene virus. Aparte de eso, ¡Sí, ya salió a la venta! Sin embargo, no puedo encontrarlo ni en MercadoLibre ni en la página oficial de Los Sims 3, así que tendré que esperar a que arreglen eso para comprarlo. Llevo ahorrando casi 2 meses y ahora tengo un buen de dinero (alrededor de $700) listo para comprar la expansión en cuanto pueda. Calculo que la tendré a finales de éste mes en mis manos. En verdad me muero por comprarlo. Hablando de otras cosas, no te apures por tu inactividad, a todos nos pasa (también tengo una hermana, y pronto cumple años también). Y me gustaría preguntarte qué tanto sabes de Userboxes, quería crear algunas para éste proyecto. Ya he creado unas, pero no son suficientes. Ahí nos vemos (¿dónde?). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:20 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Tengo absolutamente el control (?) Primero, no me dejes anónimos ¬¬, segundo, tengo más de la mitad de la página, muajaja (H), tercero, ¿te podrías fijar los artículos que no tienen historias de los jugadores e ir agregando? (me refiero tanto a las páginas como al que esté en la plantilla), cuarto, ya que sos el plantillero oficial de esta wiki (?) necesito una sobre el barco Reina Salomón, de Los Sims Historias de Náufragos, porque lo pusieron como sim prefabricado, e incluso tiene historias de los jugadores, cuando no es más que un simple crucero naufragado xD Bueno, me fui :F --Arc.94 16:19 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Sorprendido Jajaja... ¡Me sorprendes! Has creado ya varias userboxes en un santiamén. Creo que hay una plantilla para eso, es Usuario:Trébol/ub/Base, que, si quieres, puedes trasladar a Plantilla:Userbox para que sea más fácil. Sí he pensado en reorganizar mi página, estoy esperando a tener 100 mensajes para hacerlo. Faltan 7 mensajes. Y otra cosa: No tengo idea de dónde comprar Los Sims 3: Trotamundos en México. Tengo la edición del coleccionista de LS3, y esa la compré por MercadoLibre. Pero todavía no está Trotamundos ahí. Y no me gustaría comprarlo en la tienda de EA por descarga directa. ¿Qué pasaría si se cae el Internet mientras lo descargo? Jajaja... buena esa la plantilla de que el usuario está descargando comprando Los Sims 3: Trotamundos. ¿Qué acelerador de descargas usas? ¡Válgame Dios! Yo con un acelerador de descargas sólo bajo a 180 KB/s... voy a intentar el JDownloader, posiblemente ese haga milagros con las descargas xD. Creo que es todo. Y Arc.94 te declaró la guerra en cuanto a mensajes a mi discusión, ¿verdad? xD. Bueno, pues parece que tendré mucho que responder el lunes :). ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 16:28 20 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Jajaja... yo todavía no lo puedo comprar por ningún lado en México, y no sé por qué no me lo he descargado. Posiblemente sea porque son miles de link (bueno, miento, son 20 o 30) y me da mucha flojera irlo haciendo uno por uno por uno... aparte, pesan 200 MB cada uno, y mi internet me descarga 100 MB en más o menos 30 minutos, lo que nos da algo así como 25 horas enteras descargándolo (sin contar el acelerador de descargas). Aparte, no sé usar JDownloader, para mi mala suerte xD. Bueno, pues lo único que te voy a pedir es que subas algunas imágenes del juego para nosotros y para el artículo de Los Sims 3: Trotamundos, claro. Bueno... lo dicho dicho está. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:02 21 nov 2009 (UTC) :Por cierto, hay una userbox (Usuario:Trébol/ub/Trotamundos) que puedes poner en tu página de usuario. Se usan como plantillas, así que deberás escribir . ¡Saludos! LS3:T Bueno, pues por más fácil que parezca el JDownloader, y aunque lo tengo en español, descarga únicamente a 54 kb/s en mi equipo, así que mejor uso otro acelerador que me descarga casi 3 veces más (154 kb/s) lo que el JDownloader. Por otra parte, no te apures, nosotros podemos esperar las imágenes. Y para firmar como quieras, simplemente tienes que ir a la página Especial:Preferencias, y ahí abajo verás una opción que dice "Su apodo (para firmas)". Ahí abajo selecciona la opción "Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)" y escribe tu firma en WikiTexto. Mi firma, por ejemplo, es Trébol (Buzón). Así se hace xD. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 17:02 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Lupina Caliente. Hola veo que ya tenés los sims trotamundos. Felicitaciones. Vengo a preguntarte lo siguiente. Sí alguna vez entraste acá Lupina Caliente dice que ella (posiblemente) vivs en Egipto en al simahara,y mi duda es si es verad o no jaja. Chau. Elviralapida 20:12 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Lupina Caliente II Ok la cosa es para saber si hay otro/a sim ya conocido que aparezca en la expansión. chau Elviralapida 21:48 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Lupina Caliente IV Hola, em ya vi que no encontraste a Lupina, pero (no estoy insinuando que no sepas buscar) capaz que si está. Porque a lo mejor no tradujeron su nombre y su nombre es Nighat Caliente, o más probablemente Nighat Al Mahmoud. O Lupina Ben Akí, porque estaba soltera. También puede no haber nacido, o ser una niña o adolescente o infante o no sé, el caso es que puede estar. Y también podrías buscar a la familia Wan en Shang Simla (la familia Wan de Las cuatro estaciones), o a los Shikibu, aunque es improbable que aparezcan, pero tratá igual. Y en Champs Les Sims creo que podrían estar los Provocador (los abuelos maternos de Juan Topo de Y sus hobbies, que en inglés son Provacateur). No sé, cualquier cosa te digo si hay más que podrían estar. (Y no me vas a decir que no, porque ya todos quisieran hacerlo). Bueno, eso fue todo :F Dag-Dag! (? --Arc.94 14:09 24 nov 2009 (UTC) :Jajaja... me hizo reír el Lupina Ben Akí, jajaja. Sí, sé que es un comentario de lo más tonto posible, pero no pude evitar dejártelo. Jajaja, Ben Akí. ¡Saludos! (era lo menos que se podía esperar después de un comentario así de inútil) --Trébol (Buzón) 01:38 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Lupina Caliente MMMCDVI ¿Encontraste a Lupina? :P (?) Tiene que estar... y si no está creala vos y hackea todas las versiones de Trotamundos para que aparezca (?) Bueno re fumado estaba xD. Saludos, --Arc.94 15:14 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Familia Ben Akí Hola, jaja veo que hay lio con Lupina capaz ella no está pero sus padre sí el nombre del padre en español es Alí Ben Akí o en inglés Tariq Al mahound o como sea xD y la madre en español es Benazir Ben Akí o en inglés Benazir Al Mahound. Chau Elviralapida 01:08 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Coincidencias ¡Hola! Pues me ha sorprendido mucho todo lo que me has escrito, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo tengo cuenta en YouTube, en Wikipedia, en Spore, en Worms 4: MAYHEM, juego Age of Empires (el II) y soy un fan de Super Nintendo, lo tengo en mi casa y lo uso de vez en cuando, pero me gustan mucho sus juegos. Como ves, somos más parecidos de lo que creías. Jajaja... en serio, en serio. De hecho, cuando juego Worms 4: MATHEM online, me pongo el nombre de Trébol o de Orro123. Bueno... ¡nos vemos! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:10 10 dic 2009 (UTC) :PD: Incluso, puedes ver el último post que hice, Todos los secretos de Super Mario World SNES para que veas que sí es cierto. Hablando de, ahí digo que tengo un hijo xD, no es cierto :P'' Porque sí (?) Yo sé eso, porque me lo dijo Priano (como eso no aclara nada explico). Priano es un compañero mio que es re inteligente, y sabe mucho de esas cosas. Y un día le dije que Argentina no tenía nada bueno, etc., y el dijo que Taringa fue desarollado por argentinos :F (aunque lo usen hasta filipinos). Y no le presté demasiada atención porque ni conocía Taringa en esa época xD. (Fue hace bastante). Bueno, igual, aunque lo desarrollaran tibetanos, la verdad no me importa, mientras tenga utilidad... Y si Priano tenía razón, por lo menos UNA cosa buena hicieron... (yo no me considero adentro, a pesar de que nací ahí). Y ya que vos sos el planillero, creo que la apariencia tendría que estar excluida de LS2... porque los sims tienen apariencia aunque no estén en LS2. Tendría que estar separado, como LS, LS2, y LS3, y después apariencia. No sé porque no nos dimos cuenta antes, la verdad... Bueno, saludos, --Arc.94 20:01 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Es cierto (?) La verdad tenés razón, tendría que decirle a cada uno las cosas por separado, pero por lo que veo igual te enterás xD. Así que no me voy a hacer problema. Es que hay momentos que me sale escribir y escribir y escribir (generalmente idioteces descomunales). Y lo pongo todo en la página de discusión de Trébol. A propósito, está mal traducido lo de discusión, pero bueno, no molesta a nadie eso. Y en estos últimos tiempos, Trébol está buscando tréboles de cuatro hojas en Tuvalu (?) así que no me contesta. Por eso me descargo acá :F. Y si me tenés que contestar no sería mejor que lo hicieras en mi página de discusión? :P Así es más fácil. Jajaja, yo no soy nada en Taringa, solo descargo (?). Y estoy absolutamente sin nada NADA mejor que hacer. Quiero ir a dormir. Y no quiero ir a dormir. Bueno, ni yo me entiendo. Quiero cantar... Brick by boring brick, de Paramore (te aclaro porque muchas personas pensaron que la canción se llamaba Brick y era de un grupo llamado Boring Brick), Pero acá son las dos y media de la mañana, (y están mis viejos en la cocina, que está al lado del comedor, que es donde está la compu). Si no, el horario no me importaba. Ves que empiezo a decir cualquier cosa? Bueno, resumiendo, gracias por informarnos de Lupina, ee, no te preocupes. Según Elviralapida no está... y eso le desilusionó el juego, pobre. Pero creo una :O y está bastante bien. No es exactamente como me la imaginaba, pero bue. Pero igual no me la puedo bajar, por razones desconcocidas, así que voy a terminar haciendo la propia... si ya hice a los Gentil en LS3... cuando el Fede tenía pelo xD, y Virginia/Remedios no había nacido. Hice también a los Duro y a los Gentil viejos con ellos también, pero después los mudé (la casa era minúscula para tantos). Y se mudaron a casas re caras :| pero Ileana se quedó Dios sabe haciendo que cosa en la casa de los Gentil jóvenes... y no hay manera de echarla, ni siquiera es controlable... solo molesta, encima cuando Diana y Federico se van a trabajar no sirve de niñera, tiene que venir la adolescente boba esa que no me acuerdo el nombre y ni lo cuida al chico... lo bueno es que aunque diga que se tiene que ir a otro lado se termina quedando xD. No lo puedo evitar, así que para terminar, me voy Saludos, --Arc.94 05:42 12 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: (que en realidad debería haber sido el único tema que desarrollé), las plantillas de los sims de LS2 no hace falta cambiarlas, si esa tiene la apariencia... nada más las de LS3 que son pocas :F :Para hablar primero del tema, no es una plantilla de LS3, si no modificar la que hay y poner la apariencia por separado. Porque si no, el sim que sea de LS3 o LS1 no se le puede poner apariencia... :Volviendo al divague (?), ni cuenta me di que tenía 666 :O, pero bueno, es obligatorio llegar a ese numero alguna vez... (?). Em, nunca escuché esa cancion, pero voy a ver si la escucho y busco la letra y trato de cantarla. (?) Bue, no sé. Con Brick by boring brick llegué a una voz más aguda de la que sabía que podía llegar a tener sin tener que matarme la garganta :O, (?) que tenía que ver con lo otro. Eso me sirve, así cuando sea famoso voy a llegar a poder hacer mas variaciones de tono en mis canciones... y una de esas canciones la van a escuchar mientras estén jugando a LS3, en su versión simlish. Lo que sí, me van a tener que conseguir la banda, porque yo no toco ni el triángulo xD. :El reggaeton a mí no me molesta tanto, lo que sí me molesta son algunos negros raperos que se creen la gran cosa, se hacen los :O, tenemos autos caros, y ni saben hablar e.e. Y del reggaeton me molesta mucho esas canciones que te repiten como mucho dos o tres frases por cuatro minutos... :Bueno, no sé si este sea el lugar más adecuado para hablar de música, pero por lo menos viene con algo acorde al wiki, asi que no nos pueden decir nada xD. :Que idiotas los de LS3T, todos querían a Lupina :( (?). Pero como le decía a Elviralapida, capaz que está, pero la flashearon en la traducción, como la mayoría de los nombres de la versión de ustedes están traducidos... y los míos no, pero todavía no tengo LS3T. Así que no lo van a saber con certeza hasta que lo consiga o hasta que salga en CNN en español (?) :Saludos! --Arc.94 22:44 12 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Bocadillos! Jajaja... está buena la plantilla ¿eh?, creo haberla visto en la sims.wikia en inglés (oh, sí, ya recuerdo). Claro, está muy bien. Me avisas cuando esté lista para ver si necesita algún cambio, aunque no lo creo. Te quedó muy bien aunque te la robaste xD. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 04:24 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Bocadillo Con todo cariño, es malísimo. No, era un chiste xD, pero no tenías otros colores? Justo Boca. Y el patito para qué? Porque un patito? Odio los patitos. Mentira, no odio a los patitos, pero nunca vi uno de verdad en la vida real (?). Al único patito que vi fue al Patifacio de Bañoburgo :| Alto nombre se mandaron xD. Em, igual yo sé que si te esforzás podés hacer algo mejor que los creídos amargados del wiki en inglés. Así que manos a la obra! (jajaja, odio a los del wiki en inglés porque siempre me pasan por alto). Así que cuando tenga ganas, seguimos hablando de música. Hoy estuve cantando porque mi mamá tenía un alumno y yo quería molestarlo y que no entienda y le vaya mal mañana MUAJAJAJA. Bueno, re psicópata era. Saludos! --Arc.94 00:27 16 dic 2009 (UTC) La mejor página del mundo. Mi pregunta es simple: La mejor página... ¿de qué mundo? ajajaj. No, en realidad no es que me moleste la wiki en si, me molestan sus miembros porque se creen OH, LA GRAN COSA, y son caca pisoteada del costado de la ruta. (?) Y encima se hacen los altaneros conmigo e.e. Mi uña del dedo chiquito del pie izquierdo vale más que todos ellos. En realidad, no odio al resto de los americanos, solo a ellos (a los británicos sí). Es más, la mitad de los pensamientos los tengo en inglés, más de la mitad. Pero ellos me sacan. Uh, el Rise of Nations? Jajajaj, yo el otro día empecé con los persas, pero no me acuerdo porque dejé... Me acuerdo que eso fue lo primero que me baje de Taringa :O. Em, yo cante Brick by boring brick, Complicated, The River, I don't wanna be in love, y Control. Saludos! --Arc.94 01:06 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola SebaXL soy Chris-wedge! Las ediciones son tantas porque no me quedara bien el articulo que escribi y lo tube que reeditar varias veces. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, te dire que llevo ya mucho tiempo siguiendo la simspedia y como veia que algunas cosas que me parecian muy importantes nadie las editaba decidí registrarme y si me quedare aunque lo de escribir artículos no es lo mio. Saludos!